


An Unexpected Announcement

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB/Shield One Giant Family Series [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Backstreet Boys, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AEW - Freeform, Announcements, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Love, Pregnancy, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: During an AEW show that has his brothers and BSB family watching, Jon drops a bombshell no one was expecting.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young, Galina Anoa'i/Roman Reigns, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter, Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean
Series: BSB/Shield One Giant Family Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038678
Kudos: 3





	An Unexpected Announcement

The den was squished with people, 14 adults, 14 kids, including three babies and a pregnant woman, all glued to a large TV in Joe and Galina’s home. The BSB boys and their families had taken a trip out to Florida. For Howie, it was only a drive up to Tampa. Colby and a very pregnant Rebecca drove from Iowa to spend the night together at Jon’s insistence. 

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Kevin looked at Joe, who shrugged and got his younger twin sons out of one of the cabinets. Saoirse wasn’t far behind the twins, walking around after them. 

“No, Jon has been very secretive over the last couple weeks. Renee too as well, come to think of it. I was floored when she decided to leave WWE, but I know both are happier out of the company. I have no idea why he wants all of us to watch AEW so badly. He’s lucky that since WWE is stationed in Florida because of the pandemic, I was able to be home for this” Joe looked at Kevin, who nodded softly. 

“And he’s damn lucky I was able to convince Becky to drive out here, even at 34 weeks pregnant. Any later, and he would have been SOL” Colby spoke as he walked up to the two older men. 

“I know when Kris was 34 weeks pregnant, I couldn’t get her out of the pool with either pregnancy. She lived in the water the last two months, never mind getting her on the road” Kevin shook his head as he watched his boys play with James, Holden, and Joelle. 

The other men slowly drifted towards the backyard, as the women all helped Rebecca out, the young woman rubbing her bump gently, a little moan escaping. 

“This kid is a wrestler like his ma and da I swear” Becky winced as the baby hit her kidney once again. 

“Try having two at once, twice. I was a never ending fountain of kicks, everywhere” Galina shook her head, and Rochelle, Leigh, Lauren, Kristin, and Leighanne all winced. 

“So thankful for not having that. Becky, you're almost to the end, and baby Lopez will be here soon” Rochelle soothed, and the younger woman nodded, her blonde hair tossed up in a messy bun on her head. Becky was so done with pregnancy. 

The kids all spread around the house, playing happily together. The time for AEW creeped closer, and the younger kids went down for bed. Only Baylee, Joelle, Mason, and James would be staying up with the adults. 

“Daddy, is Uncle Jon and Aunt Renee okay?” Joelle looked at Joe, who pulled his daughter into his lap. 

“They are fine JoJo, I’m just not sure what Uncle Jon has to say tonight. He promised it was nothing bad” Joe reassured his oldest, who nodded and slid off his lap, sitting next to him. The three BSB kiddos made spots on the floor, relaxing together. 

Finally, Joe switched the channel to TNT, and the 18 remaining people settled down to watch AEW. Baylee wasn’t as into it as Mason and James were, but he kept himself occupied. Joelle was enthralled as she was with WWE. The fourteen adults watched with interest, wondering when Jon would come on. 

An hour into the show, and it was finally announced that Jon’s promo was next. Colby and Joe had to stop themselves from critiquing each match, but they were impressed with the talent AEW had. After the commercial break, Jon finally came on screen. The den was silent as they listened to Jon’s words, a smile on both Colby and Joe’s faces as they watched their brother do what he loved once again. 

“.....did he say what I think he said?” Leigh spoke up quietly as Jon dropped his bombshell in the middle of his promo. They all shook their heads as Galina grabbed the remote and rewinded the show. 

“...I can’t even get out of bed in the morning. I have a pregnant wife at home, and two titles on two different continents…” 

“That’s how he tells us?!” Colby yelped, his brain finally processing his older brother’s words. 

“Jon is going to be a dad?” Baylee looked at Brian, who nodded, a smile on his face. 

“Yes he is. Looks like the Shield are all going to be new/veteran daddies within 18 months of each other. Joe with the twins earlier this year, Colby with Baby Lopez next month, and now Jon with Baby Good next year” Brian looked at the two younger men, who were looking at each other in disbelief. Rebecca and Galina grinned, knowing that they would be messaging Renee very soon. 

“I can’t believe he drops that in the middle of the promo…” Colby looked up as AJ snorted. 

“I can. That’s Jon all over. He and Renee have never done the normal thing. Remember the story of their marriage, a quickie at Vegas? This is nothing new for the two of them” AJ looked at Jon and Colby, who had pondering looks on their faces. 

“True AJ. God I can’t believe that you guys are all done have kids, and we are just starting our families. It’s gonna be crazy at the 4th of July hang out next year” Joe looked at everyone, and they all grinned. 

“16 kids, 16 adults, it’ll be nice and even next summer. That’s a plus. Hoping that Renee and I have girls, so that we have more estrogen around here” Becky smiled, as Colby groaned. 

“The potential of Joelle, our daughter, and Jon’s daughter, the female shield? I fear for the WWE in twenty years” Colby joked, as Joelle looked at her uncle. 

“Not happening Uncle Colby. It would be easier if it was one of the younger twins, and you and Uncle Jon had boys. That’s the true second gen of the shield” Joelle had no intentions of entering the business. 

Soon enough, the four youngest in the group went to bed, and the adults all called Jon and Renee, knowing that the two had enough time to calm down their phones for the time being. As soon as the couple picked up, congratulations were thrown in their direction from everyone. Jon and Renee thanked all of them, wide smiles on both of their faces. 

“Jonathan, I want a word with you!” Colby and Joe looked at their brother’s shit-eating grin as he answered the FaceTime call. 

“Yes Colbs?” Jon innocently asked. 

“Congrats man. Can’t believe you and Renee are gonna be parents. So proud of you two, and I can’t wait to see our kids growing up together” Colby sincerely spoke, throwing Jon off his game. 

“Well thanks Colby. I was expecting yelling or mock irritation, not sincerity. I cleared it with Renee early this morning, it came to me at 2am this morning. Hell, Bayley already knew thanks to Renee mistakenly texting her thinking it was me” Jon grinned as Renee groaned from the other phone. Galina had Jon on her phone, while Leighanne had called Renee. They all had each other’s numbers, and had several group chats going with different members of the eight families. 

“I know but it all worked out. Galina, Rebecca, BSB wives, I’m gonna be texting y’all soon. My boobs are fucking aching, and this queasiness is no joke” Renee sighed, and the other girls commiserated with her. 

“I know, the first trimester sucks, but it looks like you are almost out of it?” Kristin looked at the younger woman, who nodded. 

“I’m actually out of it, but the boob pain and queasiness remains. I’m 16 weeks tomorrow” Renee replied. 

“They should ease soon, but I had queasiness on and off my whole pregnancy with Ava, so I hope it goes away for you” Rochelle spoke up, with AJ nodding along with her words. 

“Thanks Ro. Alright all, thanks for the love, but I need to go. Like you all, I stayed up for Jon’s promo, but baby and I need sleep. I think Rebecca is half asleep anyway” Renee looked at her Shield sister, who smiled tiredly at her. 

“Long ass drive the last two days, I am exhausted. Thank god we are staying here tomorrow and going home the next day” Rebecca yawned as Colby wrapped an arm around her. 

“Night Jon, night Renee” was spoken by 14 voices, and the FaceTime call ended. 

The group in Joe and Galina’s home looked at each other, knowing that their unexpected family was growing even more. Everyone couldn’t wait to meet Baby Lopez soon, and knowing that Baby Good was coming next year was a welcome surprise. 2021 would be an amazing year for the BSB/WWE/AEW families. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how far along Renee is, I just took a stab in the dark.


End file.
